Like Father, Like Son
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Two years after Ultimecia's death, Seifer returns to settle the score with Squall and his former friends, and he isn't coming alone. He's bringing his parents! (FF7-FF8 crossover)
1. A Living Nightmare

Disclaimer: All things Final Fantasy VII and VIII belong to Square Enix. I own nothing. 

Like Father, Like Son: the Unholy Alliance

By Blue Eyes, White Hydra77415

            SeeD Commander Squall Leonheart, his wife of one year, Rinoa Heartily-Leonheart, and the rest of the "orphanage gang" are facing their former friend and now mortal enemy Seifer Almasy outside the gates of Balamb Garden. 

"You actually look surprised to see me Squall?" said Seifer, "That's the most emotion I've ever seen out of you."

            "Why are you here, Seifer," said Rinoa, "If you're here to become my Knight, forget it. I have Squall, and he's a far better Knight than you could ever be."

            "At one time I would have tried to become your knight, but you chose _him_," said Seifer, pointing a finger at Squall, "Once we had something Rinoa, but that's over with. By choosing Leonheart you're officially against me. But that isn't the reason I'm here. You see, after I died, I met some very special people, my birth parents. I've told them all about you and they wanted to meet you"

            "Your birth parents?" said Zell, "But how did you get back here?"

            "Easy Chicken-Wuss," said Seifer, flashing an evil grin, "My mother is a Sorceress, just like Ultimecia. The difference is that she is more powerful than Ultimecia could ever be! With her great magic, all three of us returned to life and stronger than ever!" Seifer started laughing maniacally.

            "You need some serious help pal!" said Irvine cocking the Exeter.

            "No, you're the ones that need help!" said Seifer in a voice that grew more insane by the moment, "Because once my parents and I are done, there won't be anything left of you! Right Dad?"

            Two figures materialized out of thin air. One was a woman in her early thirties with long black hair, glowing orange eyes, a long green and black dress, and demonic looking wings growing out of her back, in a dark and sinister way, she looked extremely beautiful. The second was a tall man dressed completely in black; his cold, emerald-green eyes spoke nothing but cruelty and pure evil. At his side was a long, curved sword reminiscent of the katana of the ancient samurai, but this sword was different, it seemed to radiate with the same evil that it's user gave off.   

            "Indeed, my son" the man said in a cold, calculating tone, "They will indeed pay, I suppose if I can't kill my mortal enemies, their children should do just as well. Shall we play with them my dear?"  The woman said no words simply giving an evil smile. 

            "That's what I thought," the man said, his sword glinting evilly in the sun.

            "Let's play Squall," said Seifer drawing his Hyperion, "There's no way that even the seven of you can stand against us." 

            One thought ran through the heads of all seven of the young SeeDs…

_WE ARE SO FUCKED!_

Author's Notes: Any Final Fantasy fan should automatically recognize who Seifer's dear father is, but who is his mother? I'll give you two clues. One, It's not Edea, Adel, or Ultimecia. Two, She's from Final Fantasy VII

You want the answer, send me your guesses via reviews and I'll respond. 


	2. Revelation!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns final Fantasy VIII, Nick Lupin is an original character, whose part in this story will become clearer as time goes on. 

Like Father, Like Son: Chapter Two

By Blue Eyes, White Hydra77145

"Allow me to introduce you to my mother, the Sorceress Jenova and her Knight, my father, Sephiroth Almasy!" Seifer said as if announcing a king and his queen, an evil and demented king and queen that is. 

            "That can't be possible!" said Nick Lupin, "If these two are your parents, then they would have to be over 900 years old!"

            "You know your history young one," said Sephiroth his cold voice unchanging. "Yet you are also not aware of your great legacy are you? All seven of you are the children of the people who destroyed the plans of my mistress and I nine centuries ago, AVALANCHE! If not for that bastard Strife and those other fools, we would be ruling this planet now."

            "Father, spare the talk for later!" Seifer said, "Let's just take care of business!" 

            "Let's finish this Seifer," said Squall, "I think that it is time for us to put this whole rivalry between us to rest." Squall pulled out the same shining weapon that killed the Sorceress Ultimecia, the Lionheart gunblade. The crystal blue blade sparkled with life and the twin-winged lions engraved on the sides silently roared out to Seifer that they were not afraid and to do his worst. 

            "I couldn't have said it better myself!" said Seifer, drawing his black Hyperion gunblade, the two rivals charged each other in a scene reminiscent of another battle that had occurred between the two men so long ago. 

            "Rinoa, you and the others take on Jenova", commanded Nick, "I'm going to fight Sephiroth one-on-one!" As he said this Nick drew out his own gunblade, the Wolfang. The emerald green blade reflected in the morning sun, the winged wolves engraved on both sides of the weapon seemed to howl out a challenge. 

            "Are you sure you don't want to rethink that plan bro?" said Zell Dincht, "Sephiroth isn't exactly weak, and I've heard stories about that sword of his, it's called the Masasume and legend has it that Sephiroth killed upwind of a thousand soldiers with that blade by himself. I think that we would have a better chance if the three of us gang up on him."

            "Yeah, Nick, I agree with Zell", said Irvine, "If Sephiroth is as strong as the legends say he is, then it's going to probably take all three of us just make a dent in him."  

"I appreciate you concerns guys," said Nick, "but something tells me that this something I have to do on my own. Besides the girls are going to need your help against Seifer's loving mother."

"Let's hope you're right about that," said Irvine, "Good luck to you my friend." Irvine tipped his hat to Nick as he and Zell ran to join the battle between Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis against Jenova that already had started.

"You really should have accepted their help foolish child," said Sephiroth, "No matter what you do, I will tell you that I have defeated warriors that possessed a hundred times of any experience you may have gained. This battle will be nothing but a light workout for me."  He drew out the Masasume and stood in a guarding position.

"Don't be so sure asshole! You of all people should know to never underestimate your opponent!" said Nick as he charged with the Wolfang in his hands toward the legendary warrior…

To Be Continued

Author's Notes: Bet you all thought I was dead huh? Well, this is one four headed dragon that's still very much alive and kicking. I would like to congratulate Brutal 2003 for correctly guessing that Seifer's mother is **_indeed_** that lovable old Planet devouring Jenova from Final Fantasy Seven. I had to imagine what Jenova might have looked like when she wasn't a statue, so I took my cue from how Edea, Adel, and Ultimecia were dressed in FF8 and how the Jenova statue looked went on from there. Read and review as always and if you don't like this story, then just click the back button and leave. 


End file.
